


【奥尔什方x私设光♀】Lemon

by Yeda_Stella_Amastacia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: Gen, 私设光 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia/pseuds/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia
Summary: LOFTER搬运纯清水的奥尔光时间节点设定是在3.3主线任务“绝命怒嚎”和支线任务“追忆之旅”后，3.4主线任务“伊修加德假日”前。搭配官方秘话[旅途之始]食用，效果更佳……私设光第一人称视角叙述。私设光全名“叶达·阿玛斯塔夏”，黑衣森林出身的吟游诗人。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone & Warrior of Light
Collections: 星空的永恒旅者





	【奥尔什方x私设光♀】Lemon

> 夢ならばどれほどよかったでしょう
> 
> 如果这一切都是梦境该有多好
> 
> 未だにあなたのことを夢にみる
> 
> 至今仍能与你在梦中相遇
> 
> 忘れた物を取りに帰るように
> 
> 如同取回遗忘之物一般
> 
> 古びた思い出の埃を払う
> 
> 细细拂去将回忆覆盖的尘埃

昨天晚上，我又梦见你了，奥尔什方君。

依然是教皇厅，依然是在我竭尽全力左右腾挪射出箭矢击倒沙里贝尔的时候你和露琪亚带着艾默里克阁下气喘吁吁地赶来，艾默里克阁下也依然是因为伤痛而步履维艰。

依旧是追赶着教皇逃离的步伐赶往教皇厅的高台，依旧是在教皇说出他那番“高论”时因为过于震惊而忘了行动，依旧是在回过神来追向教皇时遭到了泽菲兰的偷袭……

一模一样向我直刺过来的，纯粹由以太能量凝结而成的冰冷长矛，足以封锁我所有的退路。

一模一样高举着盾牌冲上去的，你的身影。长矛撞击在朴实黑色盾牌上激发出夺目的青蓝色光亮，刺痛我的双眼。

“不要！”我大喊着想要把你推开，盾牌上骤然浮起了另一层幽蓝色的以太火焰，火焰膨胀起来，变成巨大的翅膀，整个儿地包裹住了我和你。

下一秒，教皇的飞空艇已经从我的头顶掠过。等回过神时，泽菲兰早已没了身影。

你一边苦笑着，一边低头看向被洞穿的盾牌：“没办法，这可没法修了呀，只能重新向父亲大人申请一块新盾牌了。”

以太凝结而成的长矛已经彻底消失，只有盾牌上的窟窿和你锁子甲胸口的焦痕证明那直奔我而来的敌意并非虚幻。

我哭着扑向你，手中和脸上的触感都是那么的温暖，那么真实。你笑着接住了我，隔着有些粗糙的皮革手套，轻轻擦去我控制不住的眼泪。

“哎呀哎呀，英雄怎么可以哭呢？你还是笑起来最棒了。”

我努力地想要笑出来，可是越想要笑，眼泪就流得越厉害，喉咙里也越发堵得慌。我抓着你的手，又哭又笑，简直不知道说什么才好。

天上忽的就下起了雪，呼啸的北风席卷着鹅毛大的雪片抽打着我，你指尖传来的暖意也渐渐消失，只有一片又一片冰雪在我脸上凝结成霜……

在福尔唐府邸的客房里醒来时，枕巾已经彻底湿透，连同下面的枕头也湿了一半。我一边想着“糟糕了要怎么跟仆人解释呢”来分散自己的注意力，一边又忍不住流下泪来。

> 戻らない幸せがあることを
> 
> 最终是你让我懂得了
> 
> 最後にあなたが教えてくれた
> 
> 这世间亦有无法挽回的幸福
> 
> 言えずに隠してた昏い過去も
> 
> 那些未对他人提及过的黑暗往事
> 
> あなたがいなきゃ永遠に昏いまま
> 
> 如果不曾有你的话 它们将永远沉睡在黑暗中

伊修加德今天也下着大雪呢，就像我当初失魂落魄地逃到这里的那天。

就算是能消灭蛮神挽救城邦的勇士又怎样呢，哪怕是被海德琳盖章认可的“光之勇士”又如何呢，依然逃不掉一夜之间变成了“杀害娜娜莫女王的罪犯”然后被乌尔达哈通缉的命运。就算过去帮助过那么多人，他们也只能帮助我逃离那个是非之地，没一个地方能给我提供一个栖身之所等待不白之冤被洗刷。

虽然心里有万般的无奈和委屈，但我也只能无可奈何地接受这个现实。毕竟即使拥有行星的加护，我依然是个只懂得战斗和收集情报的冒险者，只能作为那些大人物手中射向敌人的利箭而已。而我，从离开那个已经空无一人的家踏上冒险者旅途的那一天起，就已经默认了未来将会四处流浪居无定所的命运。

然而，就算是这样，即使是已经做好觉悟的我，依然还是想要有一个可以给好不容易结识的同伴作为“基地”的地方，一个无论何时都有人会对我说“欢迎回来”的地方。在阿尔菲诺的提议下，我抱着最后的希望给你写了一封信，简单描述了我们现在的窘境，希望能暂时在伊修加德或者只在外围的库尔札斯寻求一时的庇护所。

说真的，从莫古力信使手中接过那张薄薄信纸的时候，我整个人都在颤抖。

_“亲爱的叶达，_

_乌尔达哈发生的事情我已经知道了。万幸你没事，不然我可真的要马上赶去找你了。_

_请尽快到伊修加德来吧，我会在巨龙首营地为你暖好屋子等你到来，这是我现在仅有能为你做的事了。目前伊修加德依然处于闭关锁国的状态，就算有人要搜查你，无论是乌尔达哈的士兵还是水晶义勇队，都不能堂而皇之地进来把你带走，你在这里会很安全的。_

_叶达，不用担心那么多，快到伊修加德来吧。现在的你一定正需要一个可以安心休息的地方。我一定会竭尽全力帮你安顿好，让你可以在这里安心等到真相大白洗清冤屈的那天。_

_祝好_

_挚友 奥尔什方 敬上”_

在萨兰纳荒野里已经徘徊辗转许久之后，你的回信就像一个递给将要饿死之人的面包那么宝贵。我几乎要用尽全身力气才能控制住自己不马上哭出声，然后再用尽可能平静的语气把这个消息告诉了阿尔菲诺和西德他们。不出所料，他们立刻欢呼了起来，而我却突然脚下一软坐在了地上。

送别了咔咔响着的飞空艇，伊修加德以非常不客气的狂风暴雪迎接我和阿尔菲诺。冰冷的雪片正映衬着我们疲惫沮丧的心情，我们深一脚浅一脚地走进巨龙首营地，甚至已经顾不上灌进靴子里的积雪化成水又重新冻成了冰。

“快进来。这么冷的天，你一定冻坏了，快进来喝点热的暖暖身子。”

驱散无尽寒意的，是你一脸阳光灿烂的笑容和热情洋溢的话语。有那么一瞬间，对于和我一起抵达巨龙首的阿尔菲诺君，我有种说不清到底是庆幸还是遗憾的心情。

毕竟，奥尔什方君啊，如果那时候我只是孤身一人的话，可能早就顾不得什么，直接扑进你怀里哭出来了。

> きっともうこれ以上 傷つくことなど
> 
> 我知道这世上一定没有
> 
> ありはしないとわかっている
> 
> 比这更令人难过的事情了

然而时至今日，即使我还想再哭着抱住你，也已经不再可能了。还没有来得及和你好好聊的关于格里达尼亚黑衣森林里的那些往事，如今也再没有人会听我说了。那些一再拖延没来得及听你讲起的关于你在伊修加德的过去，也彻底随着你的离开而随风雪逝去了。经历了那么多事情之后我藏在内心深处那些无处安放的情绪和心思，也再也没有一个可以安心倾吐的地方了。

我好想你啊，奥尔什方君。

每一时，每一刻……只要命运那只推动着我不断前行的大手略略放松少许，让我像今天这样可以稍稍多安歇片刻，对你的思念就会像暴风雪一样把我完全包围，简直要喘不过气来。

我想你，真的好想你啊……

> あの日の悲しみさえ
> 
> 那日的悲伤
> 
> あの日の苦しみさえ
> 
> 与那日的痛苦
> 
> そのすべてを愛してた あなたとともに
> 
> 连同深爱着这一切的你
> 
> 胸に残り離れない
> 
> 化作了深深烙印在我心中的
> 
> 苦いレモンの匂い
> 
> 苦涩柠檬的香气
> 
> 雨が降り止むまでは帰れない
> 
> 在雨过天晴前都无法归去
> 
> 今でもあなたはわたしの光
> 
> 时至今日 你仍是我的光芒

你的哥哥，阿图瓦雷尔，如今已经继承了家主之位，还成为了伊修加德上议院的议员。他送给了我一面有着福尔唐家族徽记的盾牌，作为盟友的象征。我时常在想，如果那个时候，我是一个像你一样的骑士而不是一个吟游诗人，是不是可以和你一起合力挡下那一击，是不是可以让事情变得不太一样。但是现在想这些已经已经没有用了，我只能在今后更努力地锻炼，让自己可以有更强的能力保护好同伴了。也许未来的某个时候，我真的会带着这面盾牌走上战场吧。到那个时候，挚友啊，请你也像对抗邪龙之影的时候一样守护我吧。

说到锻炼，你一直放心不下的弟弟，埃马内兰，现在不仅开始刻苦地接受剑术训练，而且还主动接任了巨龙首指挥官的任命。他把你的画像好好地挂在指挥室的墙上，说是希望能在你的督促下尽快成长为一个合格的骑士和指挥官。虽然还有些让人放心不下，但那孩子终于开始学着承担责任了。对你来说，应该也可以稍稍宽慰些了吧。

埃德蒙·福尔唐大人把爵位交给你哥哥之后，就很少正式在政坛露面了。他总说当前的时代是我们年轻人创造的，他作为一个老人应当退居幕后了。昨天晚餐时，他说他正在写一本历史书，一本讲述伊修加德如何从闭关锁国政教合一的神权君主国转变为开放进取的两院制共和国的历史书。虽然他说这番话的时候，表现出一如既往的冷静和理智，但我看见他拿着刀叉的手一直在微微颤抖，他的眼睛里也闪过了一点细微的水光。我不禁想起我来到伊修加德以后，唯一一次见到这位老人失态痛哭的那个晚上——我们从教皇厅回来的那个晚上。那时候，我语不成声磕磕绊绊地组织着语言，仿佛奥修昂在这一刻也远离我而去，把所有的言辞都变成了手足无措的尴尬和紧张。昨天的晚餐桌前，我尽力地向他微笑着表达我对这本历史著作的期待。他也同样以举杯祝酒的微笑回应我，这种沉默和礼节似乎成为了我们一种心照不宣的故作坚强。

和邪龙之影的战斗对伊修加德造成了非常惨烈的破坏，不过议会已经在前些天正式通过了重建法案，甚至向所有的外国工匠敞开大门邀请他们参加修复重建工作。你的发小，就是差点被诬陷成异端者的弗朗塞尔，他主动承担了重建的总监工作。这可不是一件轻松的工作啊，但他依旧干劲十足地表示想要守护住伊修加德人们脸上的笑容，还很详细地四处打听人们对重建后的伊修加德抱着什么样的期待。看到他热情洋溢的模样，我甚至开始思考很多年前从母亲那里学来的三脚猫园艺技术是不是也能帮上点什么忙。

还有巨龙首营地里的每一个人，他们还留着“雪之家”给我们使用，还记着你曾经跟他们说过的话，哪怕我们可能很快就要返回“石之家”也不知道什么时候会再来……而我，在对黑衣森林已经可以放下眷恋的时候，再一次在冰天雪地的伊修加德体会到了“近乡情怯”这种原本只在诗歌里出现的情绪。

奥尔什方君，即使你已经不在了，可伊修加德的每个角落和每个深深爱戴着你的人心中依然留着你的话语、你的气息、你的话语、你的记忆、你的影响……这样丰盈满溢的记忆，也许即使有一日我要踏入彻底的黑暗之中时，也会成为照亮我的光芒吧。

> 暗闇であなたの背をなぞった
> 
> 在黑暗中追寻着你的身影
> 
> その輪郭を鮮明に覚えている
> 
> 那轮廓至今仍鲜明地刻印于心
> 
> 受け止めきれないものと出会うたび
> 
> 每当遇到无法承受的苦痛时
> 
> 溢れてやまないのは涙だけ
> 
> 总是不禁泪如泉涌

在我强行要从埃斯蒂尼安身上拔出尼德霍格眼睛的时候，出现的，是你吧？

那真的是一场惨烈而且残酷的战斗，如果没有圣龙慷慨相助的话，也许我们根本没有丝毫的胜算。即使如此，将一只眼睛借给我的圣龙也还是因为力量不支，在耗尽体力的同时被邪龙之影扯去了一片翅膀。

他为我争取到了时间和机会。

金色的龙眼赋予我近乎无尽的体力和远远超出平常的灵活与力量。不难想象这样的力量在千年前如何诱惑了伊修加德的开国元老，不过我并没有什么时间去品味这种感受。我必须一次又一次竭尽全力避开几乎能铺满整个云廊的黑暗龙炎，一边左右腾挪一边把聚集着圣龙之眼能量的箭矢射进邪龙鳞片之中。

我已经记不得自己向黑影凝成的巨龙射出了多少箭，只记得黑影渐渐消散，露出埃斯蒂尼安的身影那一刻的安心。在埃斯蒂尼安的声音吼向尼德霍格的那一瞬间，惊喜疯狂敲打着我的胸膛。

这个疯狂的计划，能行！

就算我痴心妄想也罢，异想天开也好，总而言之我已经不想再眼睁睁看着朋友死在面前自己却什么都做不了甚至还要主动结束他的生命。不，我真的做不到。如果这样做了，那一定会成为我一辈子的噩梦。

即使邪龙之影已经被削弱到只剩下最后一缕残魂，但在我们的手指触到龙眼的那一刻，依然迸发出钻心剜骨的雷电直接扎在我们的身上。我紧咬牙关，把所有力量的集中在抠住龙眼的手指上。龙眼微微颤抖，摇摆着，以更加剧烈的雷电回应我的冒犯。

那种疼痛我从未经历过，仿佛是把浑身上下的骨头一寸一寸地打成齑粉。可我绝不能松手，因为救回埃斯蒂尼安的机会仅此一次，一旦放弃，就再也没有了。

在我以为难道真的就要功亏一篑的时候，我感觉到了你的手，奥尔什方君。

温暖的，强有力的能量沿着我的指尖流向全身，平复了雷电钢针扎在我身上的痛楚。就像当初在云顶，你赶来救援我和埃马内兰的时候一样，你的帮助总是来得这样及时又温暖，每次都给我带来无尽的能量。

那时候，伊塞勒也出现了。

现在想想，人和人之间的羁绊是多么的奇妙啊。我们当初前往披雪大冰壁讨伐“冰之巫女”，在大审门前抵抗随她而来的龙族眷属的时候，可能根本没有想过没多久伊塞勒就成为了我们向龙族寻求和平的同伴和朋友，更不曾想到她会为了阻挡帝国飞空舰给我们争取赶往魔大陆的机会而牺牲自己……

在对抗尼德霍格的最后一刻，你们都来了，对吧？

原本好像已经在埃斯蒂尼安盔甲上生了根的龙眼，在四双手的共同努力下被整个儿地拔了出来。我们把它们和尼德霍格对人类无尽的怨怼仇恨一并丢进了无尽云海的深处，这个充满混乱澎湃的水与风能量的地方应该呢永远封印它吧。

在那之后，我只来得及看见你们的微笑融化在伊修加德的夕阳之中。我伸出手去，指尖所能触及的只有余晖里那一点残留的暖意，稍纵即逝，消散于沉默降临的夜幕之中。

> 何をしていたの
> 
> 你都经历过什么
> 
> 何を見ていたの
> 
> 又目睹过什么呢
> 
> わたしの知らない横顔で
> 
> 脸上浮现着我不曾见过的神情

回想起来，我本来应该察觉到些什么的。

那种在初次见面时就如火一样热情的打招呼，每次提到朋友时都会加上“无可取代”的前缀，对所有人都敞开的巨龙首营地大门……

过于亲近甚至让我一度担心会不会有什么误会的话语，专门培育得十分强健的黑色陆行鸟，还有那些我因为不知道如何应对而装傻糊弄过去的明示暗示……

是孤独吧。

是和我一样的孤独吧。

我本该意识到的……在那个晚上，你看向阿尔菲诺时那一瞬间眼角里闪过的落寞，并不是我的错觉啊。那种被抛弃，被拒绝，甚至被背叛的心情，你一定经历过不止一次的吧。可那神色稍纵即逝，你脸上一如既往是太阳般热烈的笑容仿佛从来没有被人欺负过一样。

我本该意识到那笑容下面到底隐藏了多少不曾对人言说又希望得到倾听的悲伤的，因为我也是那样藏起第七灵灾留给我所有伤痛的啊！

可当时的我却自欺欺人地对自己说，那一定是看错了，这个人大约神经就是这么大条的，毕竟他可是第一次看见你就说出好像性骚扰一般迷惑言辞的家伙啊……

现在回想起来，我简直恨不得冲回那个时候抽醒那个试图装睡的自己，再为你冲上一杯伊修加德的热奶茶，就像那天晚上你为我冲的那样浓，那样甜。然后再坐下来，和你再推心置腹地好好聊聊……

可是，已经不可能了。

> どこかであなたが今
> 
> 如果你正在什么地方
> 
> わたしと同じ様な
> 
> 与我一样
> 
> 涙にくれ 淋しさの中にいるなら
> 
> 终日过着以泪洗面的寂寞生活的话
> 
> わたしのことなどどうか 忘れてください
> 
> 就请你将我的一切全部遗忘吧
> 
> そんなことを心から願うほどに
> 
> 这是我发自内心深处唯一的祈愿
> 
> 今でもあなたはわたしの光
> 
> 时至今日 你仍是我的光芒

明明一边被人尊称为“骑士老爷”，背负着福尔唐家族的独角兽纹章盾牌，却一边使用着如路边小石头一样平淡无奇的“灰石”作为姓氏，在自己亲生父亲面前依然要恭恭敬敬地称呼一声“家主”。明明有血脉相连的兄长和弟弟，心灵的隔阂却是那么的深重。明明在伊修加德有那样富丽堂皇的豪宅，却长期驻扎在靠近边境的巨龙首营地里，表现出一副公事公办的样子。

我本该多想想的，和那座豪宅隔阂如此深重的你，到底要付出多大的努力，才能为身为“乌尔达哈通缉犯”的我争取到一纸可以作为证书护身的邀请。你到底花费了多少时间精力去和你的父亲兄弟沟通，其间又会经历多少的尴尬或者难堪……那时候的我，完全没有去考虑过这样的问题。

在我给你写出那封信的时候，其实并没有抱有多大的希望。虽然确实是曾经给你的部下们当过一场陪练，帮你从冒牌审判官手中救回了至交好友，也与你们一道处理了“冰之巫女”给伊修加德造成的破坏……但我也知道，作为一个漂泊无定的冒险者，很多时候在接受人们的称赞和赏金的同时，我也不得不忍受迟早被利用、被欺骗、被抛弃、被出卖的命运。我并不敢奢望过去对你的那一点些微的帮助能让你给我多少回报，更何况那时候拂晓的名号简直连流沙亭的擦脚垫都不如。

但你还是热情笑着把我迎进了伊修加德，拍着胸口对我说：“你当初帮助了我的挚友，现在是我回报你的时候了，毕竟你也是我的挚友啊。”

不知道要怎么回答你的我，只能再一次发挥我仅有的擅长——利用我的能力，去解决掉横亘在伊修加德面前的问题。

如果邪龙的威胁不再存在，如果伊修加德可以打开国门像格里达尼亚、乌尔达哈、利姆萨罗敏萨那样迎接各地的冒险者自由往来，如果没有了贵族和平民的严格区分……那时候的你，大概可以结交更多的形形色色的朋友，即使我离开伊修加德前往其他地方，也不会再感到孤独了。如果伊修加德变成了可以守护人们笑容的地方，你应该也可以找到可以更好发挥你的才能而不必屈居于边境要塞了吧，你和你的亲人也一定可以找到更好的相处方式了吧——这是现在已经孑然一身的我，最想要守护的东西啊！

不是因为被命运的手推着走，不是因为被人拜托，不是因为别无选择……完完全全是出于我自己的意志，出于我希望你可以更轻松一些地生活，出于我希望回报你和福尔唐家族乃至于伊修加德给予我这个异乡人的信任和保护的缘故，我第一次选择冲上命运大潮的浪头，去驾驭它，去和它共舞，而不再像以前那样不断被动地被推到某个位置然后做一些事情，然后再继续被它推着走，直到被推入几乎要身败名裂的绝境……

而让我发生这样改变的，是你，奥尔什方君。

> 自分が思うより 恋をしていたあなたに
> 
> 我深深地恋慕着你 甚至超出了我自己的想象
> 
> あれから思うように 息ができない
> 
> 自此每当想起你 都如同窒息般痛苦
> 
> あんなに側にいたのにまるで嘘みたい
> 
> 你曾亲密伴我身旁 如今却如烟云般消散
> 
> とても忘れられないそれだけが確か
> 
> 唯一能确定的是 我永远都不会将你遗忘

邪龙尼德霍格彻底死了，伊修加德已经恢复了平静，持续千年的“龙诗战争”终于落幕。艾默里克阁下虽然卸任了代理教皇的职务，但转眼间就又当选为伊修加德的上议院议长。他宣誓就任的那天，圣龙后裔也特地赶来观礼，还驮着他绕城一周巡视伊修加德。那个曾经被巨龙救下一命的少女也来观礼了，她和她的弟弟看向巨龙时，眼神里更多的是惊讶和喜悦，恐惧的成分已经变得很少。假以时日，当初人龙和谐相处的时代还会重新降临吧。

上下院议长宣誓就职仪式之后，埃斯蒂尼安就不见了。他带走了自己的长枪，但留下了那顶被邪龙之血浸透的头盔，除此之外，再没有一句话，也没有任何留言。真是符合他个性的告别啊。据说在最初的时候，苍天龙骑士就是和巨龙一同战斗的特别部队，而非专职剿灭龙族的存在。想来，艾默里克阁下一定也会把这个过去的定义带回现在，而埃斯蒂尼安也一定会在这片大陆的某个地方一边帅气地战斗着一边说着毫不留情的刻薄话吧。

很快，我也要离开伊修加德了。

还有更多的谜题还没解开，还有不知从何而来又抱着怎样企图的“无影”在暗中潜伏着，还有当初失散的拂晓同伴还没找回来，还有守护艾欧泽亚这样宏大到吓人的使命在等待着我。

只是，在离开之前，我还想再好好地跟你道个别。

走在前往巨龙首的路上，我忍不住想，当初面对你好像开着玩笑一样嘻嘻哈哈说出的“要不要来我的房间”，如果我不是因为瞬间从脚趾一路烧到耳朵尖而尴尬生硬地把话题强行转移到公事上，如果我以同样的笑容爽快地答应你，事情会不会稍微有那么一点点不同。

闭上眼睛，听着巨龙首营地里噼啪作响的营火，伸出手去仿佛还能触到你沾着汗水和烟火，透着一点点延龄草气味，生气勃勃的发梢。可惜那时候我真的太过胆怯，明明只是不小心的误触也会心慌半天，更没有胆量抚过你的脸颊和手指……若是当初我的胆子再大一点，现在对你的回忆是不是也能更加温暖一点呢？

明明已经是该说再见的时候了，但我真的说不出口……

我真的……真的好想你啊，奥尔什方！

> あの日の悲しみさえ
> 
> 那日的悲伤
> 
> あの日の苦しみさえ
> 
> 与那日的痛苦
> 
> その全てを愛してたあなたと共に
> 
> 连同深爱着这一切的你
> 
> 胸に残り離れない
> 
> 化作了深深烙印在我心中的
> 
> 苦いレモンの匂い
> 
> 苦涩柠檬的香气
> 
> 雨が降り止むまでは帰れない
> 
> 在雨过天晴前都无法归去
> 
> 切り分けた果実の片方の様に
> 
> 如同被切开的半个柠檬一般
> 
> 今でもあなたはわたしの光
> 
> 时至今日 你仍是我的光芒

我还没告诉过你，第七灵灾的时候，我失去了在双蛇队的哥哥，在那消息送到家后不久又失去了父亲。但就是这样的打击，也没有让我的母亲崩溃。她把自己的全副身心都投入到了帮助黑衣森林的人们，以及修复森林在灵灾中受到的创伤上。现在的我，也好想像她那样可以充满干劲，把自己整个儿投入到解决拂晓面临的各种问题中去啊。

我至今依然不知道让母亲那样快速衰弱下去的疾病究竟是什么，是因为森林的异变还是因为她过度的操劳。但无论怎样，母亲始终保持着她那充满干劲的笑容。即使已经卧床不起，消瘦到皮包骨头，她依然会劝慰我不要太悲伤。她曾告诉过我：“花谢了，来年会开得更美丽；人死了，也会在人心中更好地活着。”

那时候，我还不明白这话的意思，甚至为了逃离那些过往幸福记忆与后来的孤身一人的对比而头也不回地离开了林场水车，仗着过去练出的弓箭技艺以“冒险者”的身份前往格里达尼亚……

到现在，经历了那么多的事情，我渐渐有些明白母亲当年留下的遗言的意思了。也许就像希瓦被圣龙吞噬反而化为以太状态的灵魂永远陪伴着他一样，我们的生命交汇时留下的那些闪着光辉的记忆，你为了保护我而献出的生命，也深深地融入在了我的灵魂深处。从今往后，无论我身处何方，无论是在艾欧泽亚还是去往其他我过去从未涉足的陌生大陆，甚至哪怕在远离海德林的未知世界，你都会这样陪伴着我吧。

这种联系，这种羁绊，一定会永远在我们之间的吧。

从今往后，无论身处何等绝望的困境，无论遭遇何等强大的敌人，无论面临何种可怕的威胁……奥尔什方君，你一定也会像以前一样站在我身边，给我鼓励，给我支持，给我希望吧。

福尔唐家的士兵来找我了，一定是又有什么新的情况了。

我该走了，奥尔什方君。

请祝福我吧，为了未知的命运和将来的诸多挑战，请继续照耀着我吧。

再见了。

我一定还会回来的。

所以，在那之前，请守护着你深爱的伊修加德，在这里等着我吧。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我第一个完成的《最终幻想14》同人。  
> 作为一个5.1才入坑的萌新，我很感激在我进行剧情的时候没有人给我剧透奥尔什方的结局，让教皇厅天台上那一刻的冲击彻底打碎了很多东西。  
> 在这个故事完成的同时，“叶达”这个人物仿佛也完全地活了起来，成为了真正的，活生生活跃在艾欧泽亚的“英雄阁下”。  
> 在那之后，我将我所有的灵魂碎片都投射给了她。从这个故事开始，我寻寻觅觅了十几年的创作热情终于再一次无可抑制地燃烧了起来。  
> 我想我将会永远感激《最终幻想14》，还有奥尔什方·灰石，感谢这再一次获得的创作生命。


End file.
